Summer Camp Adventure, pt 2
ok like camp is reely cool and whatever but yesterday it got reely suc ok so like im standing on the dock at the lake cause im next in line to ride the water weenie so im standing there and all of the suddin i get shoved in the back and go flying off the dock and into the water WTF??!?!! so like my swiming is suck so im doing doggie paddel back to dock and i heer lots of laffing coming from everyone on the dock and im getting reely angrey! so im clikmbing back up the dock and im like 'omg dude ur so dead' but when i get up to the top i see the freakin huge kid there scowling at me ready to attack and im like 'omg dude i thought this camp was for 13 to 15 not 30yr olds' and hes like 'u wanna peace of me???' and im thinking 'hell no' but i say 'oh ya i want the who enchallada' i dont even liek enchaladas so im getting a little scared now and im looking around for the zone line out of instinct or whatever but the only safespot i can see is up the hill at the cafe where the couseliers are but thats a long way away so im thinking about trying feign death but we all know how that turned out last tiem so its just him and me at the end of the docks and hes like lumbering toward me with his swimming flippers and facemask on holding a snorkel in his hand liek hes gonna hit me with it and everyone is watchin so im standing there wondering what it will feel like to be killed with a snorkel when i see j-mo pushing through the crowd and hes got something in his hands and he rolls it toard me through giganto-kids legs and its my skaterboard and j-mos like 'two hand blunt' and he give me the thumbs up so i pick up my board and im gettin all fired up and breathing hard and im scream 'feel the power of quellious b1tch' and j-mos like 'yaulp 2! good one!' so i charge and im swinging my board with sweet ninja action but mammoth-boy just knocks it out of my hands and grabs me and picks me up and im like 'omg dude wtf put me down ur so gay' and so he walks to the edge of the dock and starts to throw me in again (dammit) so im starting to fall and i reach out for anything i can grab on to and i gget a hold on his mask well i could only hold on to it for about the first two feet of my fall and then i had to let go before i went splash well i guess the face mask went flying right back into his nose or something cause buy the tiem i doggie paddeled back to the dock he was lying on his back with a bloody nose and the nurse was stunding over him saying 'jonny can you heer me' and j-mos like 'dude sweet kill!' and im like 'ya im the rulest' and i never told anyone that i didnt do it on purpose so i was thinkin about looting the body but i decided that prolly not appropriate so anyway i got in alot of trouble and they punished me by making me stay in the cabin for the rest of the day i never did get to ride the water weenie but i guess thats ok it sounds kinda gay anyway